¿Nana?
by Cat-Zetyblack
Summary: Le dijeron que era un trabajo fácil que no tenia que preocuparse, que seria cuidar solo unos niños... Pero que equivocados estaban, después de que cruzar esa puerta jamas se imagino que sus problemas aumentarían y todo por culpa del chico de mirada rojiza que ella adora mirar


**ACLARACIONES:**

**Yo y zeti: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenece solo la trama u.u **

**¿Nana?**

**Epilogo**

-llegamos señorita –dice el taxista mirando por el retrovisor a una chica de cabello pelirrojo, piel pálida con unos hermosos ojos extrañamente rosas -_una muñeca –_pensaba el aquel señor

-gracias –dice Momoko dándole el dinero al taxista, sale del carro tomando su bolsa rosa

Momoko mira la casa –mansión –con asombro jamás creyó que estaría aqui ni por accidente checa la dirección escrito en un papel arrugando confirmando de nuevo que es la correcta ,traga saliva fuertemente cerrando sus manos para detener los nervios inhalando profundo sintiéndose más segura y con pasos firmes se dirige a la entrada. Toca la puerta

-buenas tardes –abre un hombre que aparenta tener más de 40, cabello gris y unos profundos ojos negros, piel morena con unas cuantas arrugas en su frente, vestido con elegante esmoquin. El mayordomo de la casa.

-buenas tardes, vine por el trabajo de niñera –dice Momoko entregándole la nota arrugada

El hombre la mira de pies a cabeza arqueando la ceja con un solo pensamiento –_pobre niña-_

-Pase, la señora de esta casa la espera en su despacho –dice haciéndose a un lado dejándola pasar – ¿cuántos años tiene?

-16, señor –dice Momoko mirando la gran sala que la deja completamente asombrada. Todo lo que veía se notaba que era demasiado caro y lujoso para ella. El mayordomo se dio cuenta de aquello haciéndolo sonreír, era demasiado adorable, los ojo de Momoko brillaban, como si fuera una niña pequeña viendo un regalo, un regalo especial

-señorita –dice sacando del trance a Momoko –por aquí

-si... –dice sonrojándose

No tardan en llegar. El mayordomo toca suavemente la puerta –señora Keanne la busca la nueva niñera –

La puertas son de lisadas dejando ver a una mujer de apariencia joven, de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, ojos azules claros con una bella sonrisa adornando sus labios rojos

-Gracias Brat –dice –por favor pase señorita

Momoko asiente entrando al señora keanne habla un poco mas con Brat que no alcanzo escuchar. Cierra las puertas y se dirige al escritorio

-¿Cómo te llama querida? –dice

-Momoko Akastustumi

-Por favor siéntese

Momoko obedece sintiéndose más segura pensaba que cualquier momento sus piernas les fallarían. Keanne se sienta a un lado suyo ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, Momoko acepta tomando un trago

-Y Momoko ¿tienes experiencia?-

-Aprendo rápido y tengo mucha paciencia con los niños creo no sería tan difícil cuidarlos-

Keanne ríe levemente ante la respuesta -eres una chica muy segura Momoko, pero dime ¿Por qué siendo tan joven quieres este trabajo?

-Lo necesito, debo pagar mis estudios y los gasto de la casa, realmente necesito el trabajo

-¿Tienes algún otro trabajo?

-Si de mesera trabajo en las noches

-Alguna vez descansas Momoko – comenta Keanne sorprendida de lo ocupada que es esta chica

-Si un poco –dice Momoko jugando con sus manos algo nerviosas –pero con tal de ayudar con los gastos soy capaz de dejar de dormir

Keane examina de nuevo a Momoko su piel blanca la hace ver delicada y frágil al igual que su estatura. Como una muñeca de marfil parecía la chica pero sus ojos trasmite fuerza y determinación y eso es lo que necesitaba alguien así, pero el problema era su tiempo, sus estudios y su otro trabajo la hace dudar que pueda con esto, es un trabajo fácil es lo que dicen pero teniendo con unos hijos como lo suyos –sobre todo los dos mayores –podrían hacer cualquier travesura sacando a otra niñera de esta casa

Pero una corazonada le decía que esta vez sería diferente que ella podría hacerlo, Keanne nunca fue una persona que se lleva por corazonadas siempre analizaba la situación y encontraba la solución ¿Por qué esta vez debería ser diferente? Porque la necesitaba urgente

-Bien –dice levantándose –es todo

-¿Solo eso?

-si –dice sonriéndole –tienes el trabajo

Procesa por un momento la información, con alegría se levanta de un salto abrazándola repitiendo varias veces "gracias", keanne se sorprende por el acto haciéndola reír. Momoko se da cuento separándose rápidamente avergonzada

-¿Cuándo comienzo? –dice

Keanne mira su reloj que está colgado en la pared, sonríe –Ahora mismo-

Un fuerte portazo seguido por una risa de hombre resuena en el lugar, keanne niega con la cabeza

-Ven te presentare a mis hijos –sale del estudio, Momoko arregla su cabello al igual su vestimenta, sonríe siguiendo a keanne

-en verdad que eres idiota Butch mama enserio te matara –decía una voz de hombre nada parecida a la de un niño

-¡Cállate! Ni se te ocurra decirle-

-¿Decirme que? –Keanne mira su hijo de nombre Butch

Momoko lo mira a igual que las otras dos personas confundida. Las 3 personas que tiene en frente no son para nada unos niños que creyó que iba a cuidar

El nombrado tiene el cabello de color negro atada en una coleta dejando un fleco que oculta uno de sus ojos verdes oscuros, parece ser mayor que ella. Se rasca la nuca con algo de nervios ante la mirada de su madre

-Miyako, dime lo que hizo tu hermano –dice keanne volteando a ver a la menor de sus hijos

Es una chica de su misma edad de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo acomodado perfectamente sus ojo son de un color azul cielo. Mira a su hermano y luego a su madre algo incomoda por la pregunta no queriendo delatar a su hermano

-Este….-dice apretando fuertemente su falda

-¿Brick? –dice Keanne

Un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo como el de Momoko posa su mirada rojiza hacia keanne, sonriendo algo burlon se encoje de hombros dando entender que no sabe lo que sucede –una mentira por supuesto-

Keanne frunce el ceño ya algo molesta -Butch-

-Está bien, Esta bien –dice Butch- reprobé un metería

Keanne cruza sus brazos manado una mirada casi asesina a su hijo -¿solo una?

-En realidad fueron 3 pero…

-Nada de peros – dice –como no te responsabilizas de tus deberes no tendras permiso de salir hasta que mejores tus calificaciones ¿quedo claro?

-¡¿Qué?! Pero mañana…

-Dije ¿quedo claro?

A regañientes acepta. Brick lo mira con burla al fin tenía algo en que molestarlo, voltea hacia su madre hasta toparse una mirada rosada. Momoko desvía la mirada de el algo avergonzada

-¿Quién es ella? –dice borrando su sonrisa

-Ella es Momoko es su nueva nana –dice Keanne volviendo a sonreír tranquilamente

Miyako se acerca hacia ella con una sonrisa, feliz de que tenga una nueva nana y no fuera esta vez fea y con verrugas en la cara al contrario es bonita sin ninguna arruga. ¡Y es de su edad!

-Hola soy Miyako Him la menor –dice ofreciéndole la mano

-un placer señorita -dice Momoko aceptando el apretón de manos pero después es jalada y brazada por ella

-Me alegra tener otra chica de mi edad aquí –dice separándose -seremos amigas

-E-está bien -

-Bienvenida nueva víctima –dice Butch –te daré un consejo renuncia de una vez si no quieres sufrir tu peor pesadilla

Momoko sonríe ante la amenaza –gracias por el consejo señorito Him

Brick la mira confundido ¿Por qué su nueva nana es más joven que las demás? ¿Y por que exactamente dos años menor que él? Estaba harto de que su madre contrate niñeras, el era suficiente grande, no necesitaba de niñeras para que lo que cuidaran igual que sus hermanos, si tal vez eran "algo" traviesos y se metaan en problemas segido –Especialmente Butch y el – pero ¿una niñera? ¡Era ridículo!

Y por eso hacia la vida imposible de cada persona que venía por el dichoso trabajo, no duraban 4 días estando en esta casa siempre salían corriendo maldiciendo la pequeñas –léase el sarcasmo- travesuras de ellos

-Brick saluda –dice keanne

Brick mira de nuevo a la chica quien le sonríe, haciéndolo enojar ¿Cómo se atreve sonreírle de esa forma? ¿Acaso tiene tanta confianza en sí misma para atreverse también mirarlo a los ojos? Pronto esa confianza desaparecerá junto con la chica de esta casa. Ignorando la orden de su madre toma sus cosas y se dirige a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. Miyako suspira ante la acción de su hermano mayor ¿Por qué era tan...?

-Bien Momoko –dice Keanne –Brat se encargara de enseñarte tu dormitorio y la reglas que hay en esta casa

Momoko la mira confundida -¿dormitorio?

-Si te quedaras a dormir aquí –dice

-yo...- debía negarlo no podía dejar sola a su tía...no podía –no puedo quedarme mi tia

-Momoko te necesito casi las 24 hrs y no puedo darme el lujo de que gaste más energía –dice Keanne dulcemente

No podía quedarse y dejar sola a su única familia pero tampoco puede exigir tanto o abandonar el trabajo necesitaba el dinero estaba demasiado atrasada en la colegiatura. Resignada asiente con la cabeza. Keanne sonríe, Brat entra la sala recibiendo la orden de mostrar a Momoko su nuevo dormitorio, sale del lugar con la chica a lado suyo

-¿Mama? –Dice Miyako teniendo a atención de Keanne – la chica... ¿no es muy joven?

-si lose pero perece ser muy madura para su edad –

Se deja caer sobre su nueva cama, queriendo dormí por un rato, era cierto que no dormía mucho como unas cuantas 4 horas máximo pero valía la pena. Se acurruca por un momento cerrando los ojos aparentando estar dormida

-Descansando –dice sobresaltándola, abriendo de golpe sus ojos levantándose de golpe –en las horas de trabajo no hay descanso

-Lo-lo siento señorito –dice Momoko apenada ante la mirada rojiza –no volverá arepertirse

-Eso espero para la próxima será despedida –dice Brick acercándose a ella, camina alrededor de ella examinándola, tratando de encontrar una debilidad, como si se tratase un cazador y ella la presa

Para su andar quedando frente de ella, Momoko lo mira a los ojos sin importarle la mirada intimidadora de el

-Solo lo diré una vez Enana –comienza –si en 5 horas no te veo renunciar y salir de esta casa te prometo será un infierno estar aquí

Momoko mira fijamente el rostro del chico, es demasiado intimidante sus ojo y más cuando su ceño esta frunció y hable de esa forma podría estar temblando de miedo pero al contario está más tranquila

Sonríe de una forma retadora –gracias por la advertencia señorito Him –dice tranquilamente –pero no creo que sea necesario su madre confía en mí y yo le demostrar que puedo con esto

-Bien -dice Brick enojado –será por las malas

Sale del cuarto hecho una furia, Momoko sonríe un poco mas sin saber bien el motivo aunque es cociente que a partir de ahora tendrá problemas con a aquel chico de mirada rojiza intimidante

_**Continuara….**_

Yo: bien esto es todo del epilogo

**Zeti: es un poco extraño la trama pero es que nos sale en nuestra cabeza revuelta**

Yo: pronto actualizare mi otra historia, pero no prometo que sea esta semana tal vez la siguiente no estoy segura

**Zeti: *saca su hacha* bueno! Como siempre dejen un REVIEWS si no charly les corta la cabeza**

Yo: ya deja de amenazar a la gente

**Zeti: NOOOOO**

Yo: QUE SIIIII

**Zeti: esta bien…aburrida **

**Zeti y yo: NOS VEMOS ^.^**


End file.
